Double Agent Severus Snape
by beccaray
Summary: Harry Potter is kidnapped by the infamous Riddle slavery ring and ring memberFBI agent Severus Snape is sent to find and resuce the sixteen year old boy before it is too late. MATURE THEMES!
1. Is This Harry Potter?

Double Agent Severus Snape

By: Becca ray

Author's Notes: Yet another Alternate Universe….laughs Very mature themes, about abuse, human slavery…..things that are very bad and you shouldn't do or you will go to hell or at least prison. I don't own Harry Potter and PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME TO KNOW IF YOU HATE IT!!!!!!

Chapter One

_Begging. Screaming. Crying. _

That's all FBI Agent Severus Snape could hear while he would attempt to sleep each night.

_Bruises. Blood. Death. _

He relived these horrible events in his dreams where they seemed almost real.

Severus worked with a special task force of the FBI that arrested child pornographers and slave ring gangs. It never got any easier for the man to see what horrific things people did to children then he often remembered what they did to him and what he had done to helpless children.

Severus's life had never ever been a fairy tale, his father had been an abusive alcoholic and he had no friends his entire life. He had been tortured endlessly by a group of teenagers that made high school hell. For years he had blamed his torturers for driving him into the terrible things he had done. But he was the one who contacted the group, he meet with them, he joined them and he took sadistic pleasure in hurting children. Him… he did it and no matter how much he wanted to he could not blame anyone else for his mistakes.

Many people in his department tried to convince him that he had paid for his crimes and saved many children from a hellish fate. Severus never listened to them because only he knew how bad the Riddle group really was. Only he knew how many children and teenagers were being kidnapped or traded each day. When he became a double agent he thought it all would slowly change, that the evil of the riddle gang would slowly disappear. Than day after day it seemed like not matter what he did nothing helped to stop it.

Severus Snape was a nervous wreak! He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the door in front of him to open. In the quaint home inside he knew was James and Lily Potter. James had been the rudest, cruelest bully to Severus in high school. He killed any self-esteem he had once possessed and he was the reason Severus had started cutting. Lily…he had loved her from the first day they met and dated for 18 months and 15 days than she dumped him for prefect Potter. The door opened slowly and he was pulled from his thoughts. Behind the door was Lily, her face was worn and scared.

"Severus?" she asked apparently frightened.

"Lily." He showed her his badge, "I need to talk to you and you husband…"

"about Harry?" she quickly inserted unsure of herself. She hesitated for a moment looking behind her shoulder but there was no one.

'Please come in."

The house was deathly quiet; everything had a light layer of dust and seemed untouched.

"James, a detective is here again."

Her voice was horse and scratchy, not anything like the beautiful voice she had had in high school. Lily led him into what he assumed was the living room where James Potter his former enemy was sitting almost lifeless.

"James…."she motioned him to sit down as she gently tugged at her husband." Darling, it's Severus…."

He didn't feel like waiting for Potter to come to his senses so he started to speak.

"Lily….J-James, there's no easy way for me to say this."

"Harry." she cried, "Is he?"

"_No_." he snapped. "Let me finish. Your son's case had been taken from the New York State police and been transferred to the FBI…." He explained.

"But we…they…they told us he was a runaway."

"Why would he be?" he inquired. Surely the Potters should have the perfect poster life.

"We've been having some family problems, we had to explain them to the police then they told us he was probably a runaway." She told him.

"I know this may be hard but I need to know why the police thought that."

Lily glanced to James but he did not speak. After a moment of silence, He stood up and walked away to what appeared to be the kitchen.

"James and Harry fought a lot." She whispered. "Harry got picked on all the time at school and James was disappointed in him. He wanted Harry to be popular, make good marks, play sports but Harry doesn't even have one friend, can barely pass his classes and never goes outdoors. They didn't really fight all the often till James found out about this boy he had been…seeing. It got to the point where they fought constantly…" she paused then tired to continue though she was crying.

"He started to really withdrawn, in the last couple of weeks, the kids aat school they….all his teacher were calling me….I think he was….h-hurting himself…"

"Lily, I know your upset but I have to tell you that FBI thinks Harry was kidnapped."

"What?"

"They believe he's been sold into a slavery ring."

Severus stopped after he heard a loud crash in the kitchen. James walked into the living room and grabbed Severus by his collared shirt.

"Explain yourself? Are you still with them?" he murmured releasing him from his grip.

"Somewhat."

Lily screamed as James motioned to punch Severus but he yelled, "I'm a double agent, James. I swear I've been working for the FBI for 7 years now, believe me."

James stormed off not saying whether he believed him or not.

"You son fits the profile perfectly. He's young, doesn't have any. err…many friends and you two have worked in the order as very active member for years."

"Oh My God…it him?"

Severus winced at his own stupidity as he realized what he had said.

"Whose ring is it?" James yelled.

"It might be Riddle's but we aren't sure. I have a picture Lucuis Malfoy gave me of their newest slave if this is your son it would give us a start."

"Please let it not be him." Lily cried.

Severus reluctantly pulled out the photo of a sixteen year old boy tied to a dirty worn bed, dressed like a whore covered in makeup to hide his black eye and spilt lip.

"Damn it!' James screamed as he glanced at the picture. He grabbed a lamp the closest thing to him and flung it arcos the room.

"Oh God!" Lily sobbed.

Severus tired to harden his face again but just viewing the picture of the boy made his eyes water.

"I will bring him home alive, I promise."

…

So tell me what you think….btw I really need like a proof reader person.

…


	2. Pieces of the Puzzles

Double Agent Severus Snape

By: Becca ray

Author's Notes: I don't own anything.

Harry spread his hands out into the darkness hoping to find something but felt nothing. He froze as he heard the laughter of men nearby. Harry closed his eyes in silent prayer, waiting as the sound grew nearer. After an eternity when it finally died away he almost cried out in relief but restrained himself.

He never thought he'd wish so much to be at home. A few weeks ago Harry had hated home then again that was before he was brought to this hell hole. Home…he had always thought about that word with loathing and now he longed to be back with his parents. Sure life kind of sucked back then…his father was ashamed of him, he didn't have any friends and he recently started cutting to release the pain of being alone all the time.

Now he was almost never alone and when he was he did nothing about tremble in fear, thinking about the next person who walked into the room. Harry felt tears in his eyes as he thought about his present situation.

'Father won't even want me back, 'he pondered. 'He probably hates me more than ever.' Harry recalled the last conversation they had.

_-Flashback- (Sept. 29)_

"_Why can't you be normal?" James screamed._

"_Shut up!' Harry replied not facing his father afraid he'd see his tear._

"_Face me when I'm talking to you, boy, they called last night saying you got in a fight with their son and came home! So where the hell were you all night?" _

_  
As Harry started up the staircase, James grabbed him by his oversized sweater roughly._

"_Let go!"_

_Suddenly, shock filled Harry's face as he heard his sweater rip revealing his bruised neck._

"_You cheap whore." James gasped seeing the love bites on Harry's neck, chest and shoulder._

"_Leave me alone." Harry muttered, rushing into his bedroom and locking the door behind him._

"_Open the damn door or I'll break it down!"_

"_Go ahead." Harry challenged._

"_Did you let him touch you everywhere, you slut!" James asked as he banged on the door. _

"_Shut up!"_

"_I can't believe I actually listened to you. Going to a friend's house? I can't believe I ate that crap! I damn well now you don't have ANY friends!"_

"_Shut up! Shut up…please."_

_Harry covered his ears with his hands, murmuring over and over again, "stupid, stupid, stupid…" _

"_You can't stay in there forever."_

"_I wish I was dead." Harry sighed to himself. He reached under his mattress and pulled out a worn leather journal and began writing. _

_-End Flashback-_

No, his father would never want him back. He probably thinks that Harry wanted all this. It was entirely his fault anyway, he runaway; he was living on the streets; it was his own stupidity for being tied down by those strange men. He should have run faster and fought harder but how was he to know what horrors laid in store for him.

Then again, Harry knew a lot about human slavery rings, since his parents worked for an organization called The Order that tired to help save victims and then help them return to a normal life. The Order was one of the reason he never saw his parents but he was not angry at them because of it. He knew the goods things they were doing for people; he just wished they loved him as much as their job.

Harry guessed he'd been living here for about a three weeks and had been moved at least to four locations. He had been surprised when he had survived the initiation the first night. He had waited hours for his fate and when it came time it roll the dice, fear overtook his body as he had shook. He rolled a six, six men had raped him that night and he was sure he would die from the pain. Harry was fortunate though, the boy next to him had rolled a twelve and he hadn't seen him since that night.

He knew the worst was over since it appeared he wasn't very popular, he was rather scrawny and pale. Maybe they would forget about him, he hoped and prayed. That was when the door opened, and he realized his dream was foolish.

"Hey cutie." The tall man whispered in his ear. Harry definitely wished he was dead.

---

"_I will bring him home alive, I promise."_

"Can I see the boy's room?"

"Alright." The sobbing mother nodded. She led Severus up the stairs to the first and only room.

"This was Harry's room."

Lily didn't walk in after him; she simply closed the door behind leaving Severus in a young sixteen year olds clutter.

"Where to start…" he sighed.

He scanned the room and found the most obvious target, the computer. Severus hesitated as he pushed the on button and waited patiently as it booted up. As he searched through the boys files, he found nothing interesting at all. English papers, history projects, every file was somehow related to school.

Severus started to wonder if maybe this kidnapping had been random, just a venerable runaway easy to nab. Though in his years of belonging to the Riddle gang, nothing they did was random, they're leader assured that. Finally he gave up on the computer and started searching the room.

All the boy's dressers and chests were locked and the key could very well be anywhere. Severus growled in deep frustration before failing down on the bed.

"Ow!"

He reached for whatever had poked him and found himself holding a small book…with the word 'Journal' printed on it. As last something that may be interesting. Severus didn't want to completely invade the boy's privacy since the whole thing might not be his fault so he skipped to the last few pages.

_September 28_

_I'm such a stupid, worthless fool. I can't understand why I thought he loved me. He was my first boyfriend and when he invited me over to his house, my heart leaped with joy. I would kill for a picture of dad's face when I told him I was going out to a friends house, he seemed so proud. I should have know better. Everything started out just as I had dreamed, I met his parents, they seemed to love me and then we went to his room to play chess. It all seemed so normal until Draco started to touch me-_

Severus stopped reading unable to believe what he'd had just read…Draco Malfoy…it couldn't be. He continued reading…

_-I have to go, I was suppose to spend the night…yuck, what would have happened if I did. So I need to sleep in the closet tonight so mom or dad doesn't find out/ I'll deal with dad's question tomorrow. _

_September 29 _(Right After Flashback)

_I want to die so badly. Dad hates me. I wouldn't explain why I left Draco's and where I was at so we started arguing then he ripped my sweater. That was when he saw all the hickeys Draco had given me. It's not like I wanted them, he had pinned me down. At first his sweet chaste kiss was romantic than he became rough something I hadn't expected. And I slapped hi good for it too, but it took almost all my strength to fight him off. Dad is still screaming through the door what a "worthless whore" I am. I guess he's right, I'm nothing. I wish someone would take me away from this place right now!_

Every page after that was empty and Severus sighed in the irony that the boy got his wish but in the worse way possible. He would find that boy as promised but he knew in order to do that he would need to get back in the full swing of the Riddle gang, full time.

Author's Notes: Yeah so if this chapter was WAY to confusing as I tend to be just let me know and I will try to rearrange it best I can. Happy New Year.

And I would be grateful if everyone would pray and send my family there good thoughts for the next week. My grandmother died last night and we were very close, she's lived with me a long time….I still can't believe she's gone. But I keep living and writing cause it keeps my minds off things.

Thank You To:

Night-Childe25

The Slytherin Prefect

DebsTheSnapeFan

Baby Dragon848 stacye  
Reviews tell me what fic you want me to work on...


	3. Meeting With Lucius

Double Agent Severus Snape

By: Beccaray

Author's Notes: I've been really busy the last couple of weeks but here a short little chapter for you to feast on. So when I started writing this didn't know it was going to be slash but I guess it is, so sorry I didn't forewarn you that it is slash.

"Severus Snape?"

Severus raised his head from the papers on the table on front of him to see Lucius Malfoy an old school mate of his walking towards him. He had called Malfoy Sr., the day before telling him he was interested in the young man in the picture Lucuis had mailed to him. The picture had been of Harry Potter, son of his most hated school mate, James Potter. The sixteen year old boy had looked horrible in the picture and he hadn't even known if it was taken his first week in captivity or weeks later.

"Lucius." Severus smiled fakely.

Lucius grinned as he sat across from Severus in an almost empty Café. The Café was just a front for an illegal whorehouse where kidnapped children were being traded each day and many members met here each day to discuss prices on slaves.

"You haven't been here in quite some times, Severus. I knew that boy would interest you." He chuckled.

"Why would you think that?" Severus inquired.

"He looks just like James Potter, don't you think. I know all the pain that prick caused you so I thought you'd enjoy hurting this carbon copy."

Severus tried to hide his shock as Lucius handed him some more pictures and a paper with written addresses.

"Between you and me, he is the son of Potter, makes the vengeance sweeter, right. This is a great blow to The Order's morale, not only have we kidnapped the Potter's boy but by the end of next month we'll have two of the Weasly's children as well."

Lucius's smile was like a Chester cat and it kept growing as he spoke,

"Besides that little Potter slut gave Draco quite a beating so the revenge works for everybody."

"What are the addresses for?" Severus requested.

"Since you seemed so enamored by his picture, I pulled some string and got a list of the locations he will be taken to." He explained, "It's been a while now but it'll still be a few months before he return here. I didn't want to make you wait."

"Thank You, Lucius."

"You welcome, "he laughed, "Don't be to hard on the boy."

"I'll try, "Severus forced himself to say, "but seeing that he looks just like James I may not go to easy on him."

Lucius rose from his seat and laid an envelope on the table labeled, "Severus Snape." They stared at each other in silence before Lucius spoke again.

"He is proud you have decided to return, full time. His letter explains everything. Anyway, I promised Draco I'd pick him up after school."

"Does Draco know about his ex-boyfriend's fate?"

"No…it's funny actually even though the boy gave him a black eye he wait up every night for him to sign on to the internet so they can talk, it's where they met."

Severus silently cursed himself as he remembered looking at the computer files. Of course they had been no interesting _permanent_ files since these silly modern machines stored such things as online conversations wherever it feels like it.

"First love is hard to kill, Lucius."

"Nonsense, it was only puppy love and besides Draco only wanted the boy for one thing and the idiot didn't give it to him so he'll forget about him soon. Hopefully move on to a nice girl who will do what she's told." Lucius declared.

"It's a wonder you ever got a girl to marry you, Lucius."

"I know." He grinned. "Good day."

Lucius gave his head a little bow and left the Café, climbing into his limo which had been waiting for him. Severus released a sigh of relief, picked up the sealed envelope and quickly left. Oh, how he hated that man with a passion. He knew what the letter contained, orders from the leader of the ring, Tom Riddle. He slipped it into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He would call the FBI's office and get his people to take Harry's computer so he could read those conversations. Then he would know if he could get Draco to help him and if the boy really did care for friendless Harry.

_I'll find you, Harry._ He swore as he glanced to the address list, _If it's the last thing I do._

Questions?

Thanks to Reviewers:

Night-Childe25 mywayornoway Iago96 The Slytherin Prefect celari TheSaraMonster Yasmine Lupin

Reviews tell me what I need to do or not do...

Should I write short chapters often, or LONG chapter every once in a while.


	4. Harry's Living in Hell

Double Agent Severus Snape

By: Beccaray

Author's Notes: This is my last chapter….without a beta. Celari is going to help me with the story and amber-eyez456 is going to help me with my other stories. I've never had a beta before but since I'm still very new to the writing fan fiction thing it is sure to be helpful.

THANK YOU to my reviewers:

Night-Childe25 – I want to include more Draco in this story. I started this being Severus and Harry but should it be Draco and Harry? Who knows?

BabyDragon848 – Thanks! I'll update as soon as possible!

Enemywithin7 – Thanks a ton. Reviews like these really keep me writing faster.

Misswarchan –Here is some Harry without flashbacks for you!

Yaoi-fied – You know for some strange reason I love without magic fan fictions and there are some great ones out in – Thanks so much for volunteering to help me out. It means a lot to me since I still new to this.

Iago96 – Thanks. I'll try not to drive my readers to crazy but I do love a great cliffhanger.

Harry moaned as he felt the clean warm shower water rushing over his aching body. It had been weeks since he had showered alone and he was starting to wish he had obeyed from the beginning.

When he had woken up that first night after his incitation he did what his parents had always told him, he fought each and every one of his attackers. But each time he lost and they become rougher on him.

Finally, after giving up on the fighting he found himself alone more often and getting real meals and showers. Harry figured his life was hell anyway, why fight it? It hurt so much to fight not only physically but mentally. Slowly as each day passed he found himself believe everything the men told him about being useless and worthless. It must be true he concluded it's not like he had any friends before and his parents who had saved so many kids hadn't come from him. Maybe they didn't even want him anymore.

"You, whore, hurry up."

Harry was rushed out of his thoughts by fear. He quickly turned the water off and reached for his towel to wrap himself up.

_What's the point?_ He thought to himself, _they've all probably seen your scrawny ass anyway_.

As he exited the shower he saw a tall muscular man holding some clothes in his hands.

"Put these on and report to room 5C. Don't take to long or no meals for you."

Harry had gone days without food when he had first arrived and didn't plan on repeating the situation again. He without a second thought took the clothes and started dressing. Halfway threw he noticed the dirty blonde man still watching him.

_Another sick bastard_, Harry thought, _why are these people so screwed up_? As his thoughts became from angry he stopped them. Emotions in this hell were dangerous because if they showed your punishment was…unspeakable. He sighed as the man left and he finished dressing. Harry was disgusted with his appearance as he looked into a mirror.

"I hate myself, stupid…worthless." H was dressed in what looked to him like what a stripper or a hooker would wear (descriptive eh?). With no one around his strength finally collapsed and he stood brawling in front of the mirror.

"I want to die." He murmured over and over again, meaning it more than ever before. He weakly wiped the tears away and started walking towards 5C, his hell for the day. The hells were dark and dirty and the occasion rat would scurry alongside him. His breath started to quicken as he reached 5C and heard laughing behind the closed door.

_Oh Gods._ He wondered _how many people are in there_. He reluctantly gave a small knock, knowing if he ran now they'd break his legs. He remembered one night the boy in the room next to him was being punished for trying to run away.

"Hey Lucius, you slut's here."

Harry's eyes widen when he heard the familiar name and gasped as the door opened.

"Hell no." Harry found himself blurting as he came face to face with Lucius Malfoy the father of his ex boyfriends.

"Hello, Harry."

Beccaray: I HATE to stop there but gotta go to sleep I have school in the morning, unless it freezes then I'll have more up by Thursday or Friday.

FEED AUTHOR REVIEW TO SPEED UP CREATIVE PROCESS!!


End file.
